


Names

by therune



Series: Fixed World [3]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Names

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Al loves his family, no doubt. He loves that his dad is a magician. Abra is a big show-off, a stage-magician, one of the best in the world. Because he is a real magician with real magic.

Al also knows that his dad didn´t always use to be a real magician: he was a techno-wizard. A man from the 64th century, a culture far too difficult, too strange for the present, with technology so advanced that it seemed almost like magic. But only almost. There was always something missing, he told his son. Something always felt not quite right. When Abra escaped the modern society, he ended up in Central City, battling the Flash. He was a stage magician, admired by thousands. This was what he wanted to do. This was exactly why he left the 64th century, left his time and his roots behind. But something was still not right.

Then the demon (Devil? Prince of lies?) Neron approached him with a deal. Real magic. No more stupid machines, live magic, true magic. Abra accepted without hesitation. During the battle of Neron versus the heroes Abra was cast into a magical dimension, the Netherworld. There he enrolled at the local university, got into his BTT fraternity and studied magic. (Actually he studied "Basic Levitation", "Summoning for Beginners" and "Advanced Impressive Stuff")

After graduating he first spent two whole weeks partying with his friends...full 336 hours. After he spent another 72 hours detoxing and packing his stuff in one suitcase he traveled to the "normal" world again and started a new life as a stage magician.

And still...something was missing.

One part was found when he wanted to perform the "I´m going to saw a woman into two parts"-trick and looked into Rachel´s eyes.

The other found him as little newborn, a few hours old Albert grabbed his mustache and yanked it.

It was really cool to have a dad who had an attic in his top hat. It was cool to have a dad who played poker with ghosts. It was awesome to have a portal to a magic dimension behind a rosebush.

It sucked to have a dad who chose the name Absalom Stevens on purpose and named his son Albert. Who in their right mind named a kid today Albert? His father was Abra Kadabra, best wizard of the world. He was Alakazam!, son of the best wizard of the world and his heir. His name was not Albert. Why was his name Albert?

One morning he asked his mom exactly the same question while staring into a bowl with cinnamon cereals.

"You should be grateful that your name is Albert" Rachel replied.

Al was perplex. Did he just hear that correctly?

  
"WHY?!" No one should be grateful to be named Albert, no one!

  
"Because your father´s real name is:Abhararakadhararbarakh"

  
"Oh..." that was...how could she pronounce that?

  
"And I convinced him not to name you Hocuspocusfidibus"

He blinked at that thought.  
"I love you mum."


End file.
